a un paso del amor
by sake more
Summary: en toda su vida no se han tratado bien, ahora sus madres deciden casarlos?, no, ninguno estaba de acuerdo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Aun paso del amor**

Declimer: ya saben, pero lo aclarara de todos modos, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, ahora si les dejo con la historia

**Tomoeda, Japón…**

-sakura!-

-xiao lang!-

-compórtense!-ambas madres gritaron al ver a sus dos hijos peleando, los dos pequeños tenían seis años y aunque se conocían desde el nacimiento no se llevaban nada bien, tuvieron que ser separados a la fuerza por los empleados de la gran casa de los animaya.

-¿por qué no pueden ser cómo toya y futie?-iean li madre de xiao lang, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel clara, señalo a un par de niños de aproximadamente de unos diez años que estaban sentados en la sala tomando el té.

-ellos están como angelitos y lo más importante se llevan bien-nadeshiko miro con un poco de enojo a los dos pequeños, siempre era lo mismo-tendrán que llevarse mejor o de lo contrario… sakura ya no tendrás a tus muñecas-

-y a ti xiao lang tendrás clases hasta en vacaciones-ambos niños se vieron asombrados, ni modo tendrían que acatar las órdenes de sus madres o al menos cuando ellas estaba presentes-ahora hagan las pases-se dieron la mano,pero ninguno estaba convencido de ese trato.

toya miraba a su hermanita con orgullo sabía que ese trato solo era aparente, a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto ese xiao lang y se divertía con cada pequeña maldad que tramaba su pequeña hermana para el pobre niño, futie la hermana mayor de xiao lang era callada y muy seria justamente como él, tal vez era por eso que no le molestaba su presencia, cada vez que recibían la visita de los li, como era cada año desde que tenía memoria, su madre se ponía como loca, estaba contenta de recibir a su mejor amiga en su casa y no dudaba que pasara lo mismo cuando ellos viajaban a china solo para visitar a la señora li.

-muy bien ahora siéntense, los quiero callados-indico nadeshiko, los niños se sentaron y apenas sus madres desaparecieron de la sala se tiraron comida en la cara.

-fue tu culpa niña loca!-le reclamo el pequeño xiao a sakura que aun limpiaba de su rostro el postre que ese niño le había lanzado.

-mi culpa?, si fuiste tú quien grito como niña!-toya reía con la pelea mientras futie rodaba los ojos.

-¿a quien le dices niña?-xiao frunció el ceño veía con una mirada retadora a sakura.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunto ian li con voz firme.

-nada mamá-respondió shaoran con una sonrisa forzada.

-nada señora li-respondió sakura poniendo la cara más tierna que tenía, la señora li regreso con su amiga a platicar, pero sakura al notar el descuido pateo a shaoran por debajo de la mesa.

**Hong Kong China….casa de los li**

-aquí no podrás alcanzarme!-shaoran ahora de unos diez años se burlaba de sakura mostrándole desde una rama del árbol, una pequeña pulsera que la señora li le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-ya verás shaoran li! Estas muerto!-como pudo subió el árbol y se tiro encima de shaoran para golpearle, la rama no resistió y cayeron, ninguno salió bien librado, sakura se fracturo el brazo y shaoran la pierna.

Y aun con sus fracturas seguían peleando, cada vez que podían se empujaban, se tiraba cosas en fin la casa estaba de cabezas cuando estaba juntos.

-crees que algún día se lleven bien?-pregunto futie quien se había convertido en una bella chica de cabellos cafés y estaba sentada en la gran sala de su casa leyendo un libro.

-pues…-toya miro a ese par, sakura era perseguida por shaoran por toda la casa, aun con el yeso en la pierna shaoran no dejaría que sakura se saliera con la suya-creo que no-siguió leyendo el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de los li.

**Tomoeda, japon.**

Sakura estaba terminado su tarea, estaba contenta porque al fin había logrado hacer matemáticas, así que guardo sus cosas, ya tenía catorce pronto sería presentada ante la sociedad, estaba tranquila en su cuarto y agradecía que el odioso de shaoran no había hecho acto de su presencia, desde que habían llegado a Japón se la había pasado fuera de la mansión de los animaya, sería posible que¿ ese chico hubiera madurado?. Y ella que tenía preparado perversos planes para defenderse, tal vez debía tomar su ejemplo y también madurar.

-aahhhhhhh!-grito cubriéndose la cara, shaoran tenía un pistola de agua y la está empapando, lo peor es que se burlaba de ella, se enojó y corrió tras de él-solo quiero alcanzarte shaoran, y despídete de tus dientes!- su madre le exigía que debía comportarse como la señorita que era pero era imposible!, no se podía mientras li shaoran estaba presente!, lo persiguió….

-ya empezó, ¿apuestas?-toya y fuitie ya tenían dieciocho, los dos se habían convertido en buenos amigos y los años le asentaban muy bien.

-bien, veinte a que gana shaoran-toya alzo un ceja-que! Es mi hermano después de todo-ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-oye niña odiosa sácame de aquí!-gritaba shaoran desde el jardín, había quedado atrapado en un enorme agujero que sakura había hecho solo para él.

-te quedaras allí hasta que tu madre te encuentre-se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa.

-creo que me debes veinte fuitie-toya había ganado otra vez la apuesta, tenía que admitirlo la pequeña sakura era muy hábil cuando se trataba de pelear contra su hermano.

Sakura dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, pero shaoran no podía dormir, quería venganza, se levantó a media noche y entro de puntillas al cuarto de la chica, sabía que ella le temía a los fantasmas y que mejor venganza no?, se puso una cobija encima y se paró a un lado de su cama a esperar pacientemente, sabía que en algún momento se levantaría a tomar agua siempre lo hacía.

Sakura despertó y en un principio sus ojos no pudieron ver nada, se froto los ojos y decidió levantarse.

-ahhhhhhhh!, un fantasma!, auxilio toya, mamáaa!-salió de su cuarto con una crisis nerviosa, shaoran se reía a carcajadas y salió sin que nadie de todas la personas que había despertado sakura con el grito lo vieran, entro a su cuarto ahora si podía dormir tranquilamente….

-que rayos!-shaoran se despertó y sintió mojada su cama.

-shaoran dice tu mamá que…-sakura puso una cara de asombro al ver a shaoran intentando limpiar la cama- mamá, señora li!, shaoran mojo la cama!-salió corriendo y riendo ella le había tirado agua a shaoran, se lo merecía y lo gritaría por toda la casa por lo que había hecho, mira que asustarla eso era jugar sucio.

-madre me voy y no pienso volver contigo a tus visitas, no mientras esa chica viva aquí.-shaoran estaba tan molesto que tomo el primer avión que lo llevaría directo a china, sakura estaba pensando que se había pasado un poco, pero ya no podía hacer nada, y por supuesto no se disculparía, ¿porque lo haría? Si ya estaban a mano.

no volvieron a hablarse, cada vez que la señora li y fuitie visitaban a los animaya shaoran no los acompañaba y viceversa sakura no iba cuando su madre visitaba a los li en china y todo para evitarse el uno con el otro.

Futie y toya debido al convivencia que tenían se enamoran y se casaron a los veinte años, sakura y shaoran con dieseis tuvieron que verse por última vez las caras, se ignoraron toda la ceremonia, por mucho que sus madre lucharon por tratar de que hablasen fue imposible moverles de sus sillas a los cuales se habían anclado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

China….

-me mandaste a llamar madre?-un chico de unos veinte cuatro años entro al despacho de su padre ocupado actualmente por su madre desde que murió.

-xiao lang-le indico con la mano que se sentara frente a su escritorio- como sabrás estas por cumplir veinticinco años, eso significas que asumirás el cargo de todas la compañías li, el sueño de tu padre era poder ampliar esas empresas pero hasta ahora no hemos podido hacerlo, pues según el concejo del clan li, el heredero es el único que puede firmar el trato con alguna otra empresa, el negocio está bien, pero es necesario que cumplas con la última voluntad de tu padre de expandir las compañías li-el joven escuchaba claramente a su madre –pero para eso debes casarte-xiao lang sabía que esto tendría que llegar-bien te dado toda la libertad de que tengas las novias que quieras pero eso se acabó, te casaras con un chica con quien puedas hacer un alianza y puedas fortalecer el negocio-xiao lang estaba resignado, solo esperaba el nombre de esa chica-te casaras con sakura kinomoto animaya-

-Que!-

=**ooooooooooo=**

Japón…

-que!, no, yo no pienso casarme con ese chiquillo, madre no lo soporto!-

-pues esta dicho te casaras con él y es mi última palabra-odiaba cuando su madre se ponía en ese plan, porque mejor no la encerraba en un convento prefería eso a estar casada con shaoran li.

-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

-que!, no pienso casarme con ella, ni siquiera puede pronunciar bien mi nombre!-

-esta dicho xiao lang-

-no, yo no la quiero, estoy enamorado de mei-Ian li abrió los ojos, mei era una modelo a quien shaoran había conocido hace pocos días, era imposible que se enamorara de ella.

-pues lo siento xiao lang, te casaras con yin fan y es mi última palabra-shaoran se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño mientras veía salir a su madre del estudio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0—0-00—0-0

-no lo sé ian ¿crees que funcionara?-nadeshiko está preocupada, el plan que tenía su amiga era poco convencional y no sabía si funcionaria, sostenían su comunicación a través del teléfono, pero sinceramente nadeshiko prefería concordar el acuerdo personalmente.

-claro que funcionara después de todo no queremos que se casen, bueno si pero eso ya será decisión de ellos, por lo pronto solo queremos que se vuelvan a ver y que traten de llevarse bien, y con el pretexto de que se casaran tendrán que hacerlo, ¿no te parece?-

-pues… si pero…-nadeshiko estaba algo dudosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hija al verse de nuevo.

-luego, cuando pase unos meses, inventamos una pelean entre nosotras y le prohibimos verse, conozco mucho a mi hijo y seguro que hará lo contrario a lo que yo le diga, bueno esto ayudara a fortalecer su amistad-

-sakura seguro hará los mismo- en eso sus dos hijos se parecían mucho.

- ya le dije, el plan está en marcha-

-sakura está enterada y no lo tomo muy bien-eso le preocupaba, y no quería imaginarse lo su hijo mayor toya diría cuando le comunicara que sakura se casaría con xiao lang li.

-tampoco xiao lang aún sigue molesto, ¿cuándo vendrás?-

-qué te parece la próxima semana-

-perfecto, organizare una gran fiesta en el que anunciaremos su compromiso, ya lo tengo todo planeado -

Continuara….

Bien lo sé, pero sinceramente cuando una historia cruza por mi mente tengo que escribirla, de lo contrario no me deja tranquila.

Lo importante gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me sirve para mejorar bueno les dejo hasta el próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hong Kong, china.

-a veces creo que lo hace para molestarme-shaoran hablaba con su primo eriol, quien tenía su edad, los ojos azules y una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en su rostro.

-¿quién te entiende?, antes deseabas que tu madre eligiera a una chica que por lo menos conocieras ¿no?, que mejor que sakura a ella la conoces desde que estabas en los cuneros-se burló de él, ganándose el enojo de shaoran que con una mirada de molestia le veía.-no me veas así, no puede ser tan malo-

-¿no puede ser tan malo?-se exalto-la chica me odia!, yo no la soporto, además no es mi tipo-shaoran le estaba gritando y eriol estaba disfrutando mucho la desgracia de su primo.

- descríbemela-shaoran alzo una ceja-que! yo no la conozco-el chico de ojos ámbar suspiro, a veces no entendía a su primo.

-pues…hace muchos años que no la veo, ella tiene el cabello castaño claro, corto, casi como un chico, es alta y muy fuerte, es… ¿cómo decirlo?... es una tabla, utiliza frenillos, a veces utiliza lentes, jamás se arregla, si mencionar que su cara está llena de imperfecciones, es una gritona, histérica sin mencionar que está completamente loca! en resumen es horrible!-movió las manos en señal de frustración, eriol se rio, su primo estaba alterado, estaba seguro que estaba exagerando.

-por favor shaoran, tienes que ver el lado positivo, tiene que haber algo en ella que te guste, después de todo ella será tu esposa-vio a su primo rodar lo ojos-dime ¿hay algo?-

-no!-le grito.

-xiao lang…-le reprendió

-sus ojo verdes esmeraldas-levanto el dedo índice en forma de advertencia- pero es lo único que se salva-eriol rio-cállate!, si tú te casaras con ella no estarías riéndote.-

-xioa lang!-su madre había entrado, él dio una pequeña reverencia-con que prefieres que se adorne con rosas o tulipanes o ¿prefieres otro tipo de flor?-shaoran se pasó una mano por la cara, se sentía frustrado, su madre no paraba de preguntarle cosas como esa, acaso no entendía que no quería casarse con esa chica?, y mucho menos quería hacerse cargo de los arreglos de esa celebración que su madre preparaba para ella-respóndeme!, por lo menos contesta eso-le regaño su madre.

-rosas rojas, a todas las chicas le gusta eso-más bien quiso decir a mei ling le gusta eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Japón.

-te digo que no es nada atractivo, es un completo chiquillo flácido, con cabello rebelde, que por cierto jamás peina, es un egocentrista, molestoso, completamente infantil, no lo soporto!-se tiro en su cama, estaba en medio de una conversación con su mejor amiga tomoyo que estaba de viaje por sus veinticinco años-deja de reírte!- sentencio al escuchar la risa.

-pues ni modo amiga te toco esa suerte-se burló tomoyo, sakura frunció el ceño-lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que no hagas ninguna travesura al pobre de li en la fiesta del compromiso-

-¿y por qué no?-protesto la castaña.

-en primera la señora li la ha organizado para ti-sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama.

-no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, después de todo ella también tiene gran culpa-

-lo segundo, ¿Sabes que cantidad de gente abra?-no espero la respuesta de la castaña para gritar y casi dejar sorda a sakura-miles!, además estarás rodeada de cámaras, ¿acaso quieres quedar en ridículo?-sakura comenzaba en comprender a su prima tenía razón-si haces algo serás la burla de millones de personas!-

-bien tomoyo ya entendí, la situación es molesto a li o conservo mi reputación ¿no?-

-exacto!-

-pero será hasta el siguiente día que lo matare con mis propias manos-tomoyo no dejaba de reír, su amiga parecía una salvaje cuando se trataba del joven li, aunque no se habían visto desde hace muchos años ella seguía molesta por su reacción, una pequeña broma ¿no pudo aguantar?, y lo peor es que no había asistido a su presentación en la sociedad, su madre lo había elegido para que la acompañara, pero él no se presentó y si no fuera por su amigo yukito, había sido la burla de todas sus conocidos.

-sakura!-su madre la llamaba, pronto estaría en su cuarto

-creo que tu madre necesita algo, ve nos vemos después, estaré esperando la noticia de que por lo menos has intentado matarle-se burló tomoyo.

-no te preocupes te enviare una foto, en evidencia, nos vemos, te llamare y espero puedas ir unos días, cuídate-colgó.

-hija, estas lista es hora de irnos-su madre estaba ya en la puerta, ella rodo los ojos y tomo su maleta.

-si, solo me falta algunas cosas, ya bajo-le dijo, no había viajado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora recordaba que le tenía pánico a las alturas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o—o-o-o—o-oo—o-oo—oo-

Hong kong

-¿aún no llega?-pregunto eriol, estaba sentado en la sala leyendo tranquilamente un libro y enfrente de él estaba shaoran con su celular.

-no, no creo que lo hagan, su avión estallo hace poco menos de quince minutos-dijo seriamente.

-que!, ya se lo has dicho a tu madre!?, tia!-eriol se levantó rápido, angustiado estaba a punto de correr a encontrar a su tía, cuando shaoran ya no pudo resistir y comenzó a reír.

-no seas imbécil!-le pego con el libro-me has dado un susto-

-otra cualidad que no te dije es que es muy impuntual, no te preocupes llegara, tal vez cuando ya comienza la celebración pero llegara, ya pareces tú el que se casa y no yo-le bromeo.

-no digas tonterías, ¿no deberías cambiarte?, falta dos horas para que lleguen todos-shaoran movió los hombros, eriol negó con la cabeza, shaoran se estaba comportando como un niño, que le pasaba?, en esta últimos días estaba regresando su inmadurez, suspiro y volvió a su libro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooooo-oo—oo-o-o—o

La fiesta ya había comenzado y no había rastro de kinomoto, la señora li estaba preocupada daba muchas vueltas y no despegaba la vista de la puerta de entrada, ¿Cuánto más se tardarían las animaya?, sabía que la novia se atrasaba pero no tanto, ¿y si sakura se negaba a venir?, por esa razón le ofreció su casa pero su amiga le convenció que le daba más emoción ver el día de la fiesta a la novia, ya después aceptaría su invitación.

Shaoran le habían obligado a ponerse un traje smoking, él se había negado pero su madre intervino, no quería estar nada presentable para recibir a kinomoto, por dios no era una modelo, él prefería estar con mei, fue directamente donde estaban sirviendo wiski, casi nunca tomaba pero este día lo ameritaba, no estaba seguro como respondería al verla, si pudiera la dormiría, la metería en una caja y la enviaría a áfrica ya que tanto le gustaba los animales.

-deja de beber, eres el prometido tienes que estar consiente-llego eriol para regañarle.

-no, necesito algo que me de él valor para aceptar esta tontería-

-ha llegado!-su tía le hacía una seña, para que él avisara a shaoran, eriol sonrió y asintió.

-bien shaoran, el momento ha llegado, sakura ya está aquí-shaoran sentía que sería la burla de todos, eriol miro por el hombro de su primo a la chica que venía entrando y quedo boquiabierto- bueno déjame decirte que si tú no la quieres yo si me casaría con ella-shaoran rodo los ojos lo menos que necesitaba era a su primo burlándose de él

-cállate eriol, no me enojes no estoy de humor para tus bromas-giro y miro a la puerta, vio a una chica asombrosamente bella, era alta, aunque no tanto como él, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, tenía una figura envidiable, la cara lisa y con rasgos muy definidos, el color del vestido era verde y hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, se había quedado sin habla.

-shaoran?-su primo no contestaba, seguí la dirección de su mirada, estaba viendo a la que sería su esposa, pero era un buen momento para molestarle, saco un pañuelo del bolso del pantalón y empezó a pasarlo por la cara de shaoran.

-se puede saber ¿qué haces?-shaoran le veía molesto y aun sin entender.

-nada, solo limpio toda la baba que dejaste en tu rostro para que sakura no te vea en tal estado-shaoran apretó los puños, a su primo le encantaba molestarlo y de seguro si no hubiera tantas cámaras le golpearía sin dudarlo.

En cuanto sakura llego a la fiesta vio rosas rojas por aquí y por allá, ella odiaba las rosas rojas, pensaba que era muy común regalarlas y que los chicos debían de ser más originales, pero claro que podría esperar de shaoran, ese chico no tenía cerebro y para el colmo su madre le había obligado a ponerse un vestido del color que le gustaba al chico, hubiera tirado ese vestido a la basura, pero lamentablemente le pareció una preciosidad desde que lo vio.

-yin fa-perfecto la señora li, venia corriendo a ella, tenía que ser amable con ella y con shaoran por lo menos por hoy.

-sentimos la tardanza, tuvimos un contratiempo-sonrió la verdad era que no quería ir y se había encerrado en el baño, haciendo creer a su madre que la puerta se había atascado, pero con lo desesperada que es su madre hizo que tiraran la puerta y no tuvo más que presentarse en esa dichosa fiesta.

-lo importante es que ya están aquí-respondió Yelan mientras saludaba con un abraso a la nadeshiko, la señora li volteo e hizo una seña, sakura pensando que seguramente ella había llamado a su hijo, miro a otro lado, shaoran camino junto con eriol hasta la entrada de la gran casa, llego junto a su madre y le sonrió a la madre de sakura.

-hola sakura-sakura se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, había cambiado, suspiro era mejor al mal paso dar le prisa, giro la vista hacia él, ella quedo impactada con el cambio que había dado shaoran, él por su parte no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza que mostraba sakura, de cerca era más hermosa, eriol veía la mirada de los dos, su tía había desaparecido junto con la aparente madre de sakura, se aclaró la garganta, para que los dos reaccionaran y se marchó.

-hola shaoran-sakura le sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a shaoran, nunca la había sonreído de esa forma, por un momento quedo prendido de ella- ¿shaoran?-le llamo al ver que no respondía, sonrió, seguramente se la había olvidado como hablar el japonés por tantos años, miro de reojo y noto mucha miradas sobre ellos, quería golpearle para que reaccionara pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que ya no estuvieran grabándolos, las chicas a su alrededor estaban envidas susurraban a su alrededor.

-¿Quién esa tipeja?-escucho que comentaban.

-¿Por qué el joven li, se acercó a ella?, además está muy flaca parece esqueleto-cada comentario aumentaba de tono, para ella su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto.

-sí, mira su cabello, están tan maltratado que ha perdido color-que! Su cabello era natural, y estaba en perfectas condiciones, apretó los puños, tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que pensaba hacer pero ella haría que esas tipas se tragaran sus palabras, seguro que estaban molestas porque ella estaba con el heredero de los li, se acercó a shaoran y con mucha delicadeza le dio un beso en los labios, shaoran abrió los ojos ante tal atrevimiento, aspiro ese aroma a rosas que la caracterizaba desde niños, se había gravado ese aroma para detectarla cada vez que estaba cerca y fastidiarla, después de ese beso rápido le abrazo, dejándolo aún más confundido, él respondió al abrazo aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía si lo primero que se había planteado hacer era fastidiarla hasta que se alejara de él.

-te extrañe mucho!-le dijo en voz alta para que las tipas que le habían criticado la escucharan, ellas al ver tal escena miraban a la chica con odio.

-yo también-es lo único que pudo responder, y aunque debió de estar muy aturdido para decirlo, era verdad, él si la había extrañado, sus peleas, bromas, retos, travesuras, competencias e incluso su compañía, pero su orgullo había contribuido para tener la voluntad de no hablarle ni verle, pero ahora que ella lo admitía entonces él también podía hacerlo, la estrecho con un poco de fuerza hacia él, sakura estaba totalmente confundida, ¿a que venía eso?, ella tenía una razón para hacer eso, ¿pero él?, ¿Qué razón podía tener?, fue entonces que comprendió seguramente intentaba estar presumiendo o usándola para dar celos a alguna chica que le gustara, bien eso se lo cobraría después, se separó de él, shaoran le sonrió y le dio su brazo para que lo tomara, sakura miro a los lados, ubico a las chicas que estaban hablando mal de ella, había logrado su objetivo así que sonrió, tomo el brazo de shaoran y camino altiva hacia donde se encontraba su madre y su tía, que les miraban contentas, habían observado la escena, esto era mejor de lo que pensaban, su pan había resultado.

-shaoran, es momento de hacer el anuncio-la música que se escuchaba en ese momento paro, la imponente mujer de cabellos negros y hasta ahora dueña de la compañía li hablo- bien queridos amigos, agradezco su presencia, la familia li hoy se complace con su presencia, la fiesta fue hecho en honor muy especial, mi hijo como único heredero muy pronto asumirá el puesto como jefe de todas las compañías y estoy segura que lo hará excepcional, pero lo más importante es que hoy mí hijo se compromete con sakura kinomoto animaya-todos los presentes aplaudieron, los fotógrafos se alistaban para tomarles fotos, los dos se veían muy bien, ninguno dijo nada, solo sonreían, ya después aclararían cuentas pendientes, en un lugar no tan concurrido, ambos pensaban igual.

-beso!, beso!, beso!-sus dos madres gritaban y los invitados le siguieron, sakura y shaoran se miraron con algo de desconcierto, ya que importaba si hace un momento ella lo había hecho para callar a ese chicas, pero ahora lo haría frente a todos, shaoran quería desaparecer, como se le ocurría a su madre, dio una mirada a los presentes, todos en verdad esperaban que lo hiciera?, volvió la vista a sakura estaba mirando hacia otro lado y estaba sonrojada, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo, era mejor darles lo que querían o estarían gritando entusiasmados por mucho tiempo, además ella lo había hecho antes y pues… acaban de anunciar que sería su esposa.

Tomo el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara, él se fue acercando lentamente y la beso, casi todos los presentes aplaudían felices y tal vez se cansaron de hacerlo, pues ellos siguieron un buen rato besándose, sakura se había sorprendido ante el acto, pero le correspondió, los aplausos habían cesado al igual que los flash de las cámaras que les fotografiaban, eriol estaba riendo su primo era un tonto y un bipolar, según él odiaba a la chica pero nunca dejó de hablar de ella desde la noticia, no quería casarse con ella pero bien que la besaba y ya se estaba tardando, levanto la mano para que la música empezara, los invitados fueron retirándose para bailar, dejando a los recién comprometidos, tener privacidad, eriol rodo los ojos, ya era suficiente!, camino hacia ellos y se aclaró la voz.

-hola-quiso llamar la atención, al no lograrlo volvió aclararse la voz, y esta vez sakura reacciono y se separó de shaoran.

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es sakura kinomoto y usted es…?-shaoran miro a su primo, se cruzó de brazos.

- yo soy eriol hiragisawa soy el primo de xiao lang, que afortunado es mi primo en casarse con una preciosa dama como usted-shaoran apretó los puños, eriol de seguro buscaba enojarle, miro hacia otra parte y vio que en ese momento entraba mei ling a la mansión, aprovecho que eriol tenía cautivado a sakura para ir de tras de esa chica de hermosa cabellera negra y ojo color rubís.

-les dejare un momento-se disculpó y se fue, eriol estaba muy entretenido hablando con sakura que no le importo mucho donde se dirigía shaoran, pero sakura si había visto con quien shaoran había salido al jardín y si ese pedazo de imbécil pensaba que le iba poner los cuernos el día de su compromiso estaba muy equivocado.

-tu eres la encargada de las compañía animaya?-pregunto eriol

-sí, yo quede a cargo de la compañía cuando mi hermano toya decidió formar la compañía kinomoto junto con mí querida cuñada fuutie- debía de admitir que eriol era muy atractivo casi como shaoran y que sería un excelente partido para su amiga tomoyo, shaoran ya llevaba tiempo afuera y no regresaba, si alguien o un camarógrafo lo descubría ella podría librarse del matrimonio, sonrió, pero luego pensó que sería la burla de todos, así que tenía que encontrarlo-me puedes acompañar al jardín, hace años que no lo veo y pues…-

-claro-le tendió el brazo para que ella se apoyara en él, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta escucho.

-yo también, pero tengo que hacerlo-la voz de shaoran sonaba algo desconcertada, seguramente él quería a esa chica pero como le habían obligado a casarse con ella, seguramente se habían separado, un sentimiento opresivo le invadió, tal vez era mejor que le descubrieran y así se acabaría todo.

Eriol que también había reconocido la voz de shaoran, volvió la cara hacia sakura, la chica estaba en otro mundo y ya no sonreía, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que una oleada de camarógrafos venia hacia ellos tenía que evitar que su primo fuera descubierto, tenía que evitar muchas cosas.

-entra por favor-dejo a sakura en la entrada del jardín y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta mientras detenía a los camarógrafos.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba shaoran, él y la chica estaban sorprendidos, no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero tenía que disimularlo ser lo más inteligentemente posible para tratar el asunto.

-shaoran?. Que haces aquí?-pregunto en su japonés intentando parecer sorprendida.

-¿Quién es esa xiao?-pregunto mei, viéndola con indiferencia, como menospreciándola, si, era verdad que era muy bella pero sakura la superaba y por mucho, pensando en que la chica solo hablaba el japonés se atrevió a decir-estúpida porque nos interrumpes-el comentario a sakura le había molestado mucho, ella pensaba terminar con esto pero no lo haría sin antes hacerle pagar a esa tipa por muy mal calificativo que le dio, que se creía?, shaoran vio a sakura empuñar la mano, seguramente estaba molesta y pronto se las engeñaría para que mei saliera corriendo y llorando, y no estaba nada equivocado pero sakura no podía hacerlo porque sabía que allí afuera estaba un montón de cámaras y periodistas esperándolos.

-¿no nos presentaras?-le pregunto, shaoran no sabía si era correcto presentarlas, no pudo responder la pregunta, sakura al darse cuenta de eso, miro a mei y le sonrió-hola-se tocó la frente y negó con la cabeza-pero que tonta soy creo que no hablas japonés verdad?-le dijo en chino, ciertamente mei no entendía nada en japones-lo siento, yo soy sakura kinomoto la prometida de shaoran-sonrió victoriosa, sakura le había dado una cachetada con guante blanco, mei tenía los ojo abiertos de la sorpresa-¿tú eres?-

-mei ling-dijo molesta.

-oh!, creo que interrumpo verdad?, no se preocupen creo que caminare por ahí, sigan con su plática-camino hacia una fuente que estaba en medio del inmenso jardín, shaoran estaba sorprendido no podía creer lo que paso, sakura no había hecho nada, ¿sería posible que hubiera cambiado tanto?, no dejo de mirarla ni un momento, ella no era así que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba a un paso de ir a buscarla y exigirle que le explicara donde había acabado todo el odio que se tenían, pero en cuanto intento dar un paso hacia ella, mei lo detuvo.

-espero que termines pronto con ella-le dio una mirada molesta y después abrió la puerta y salió, se encontró a eriol fuera vigilando la puerta, pero ignoro a todos los presentes y se fue.

Shaoran no intento seguirla, en cambio camino hacia sakura, era un noche muy estrellada la chica estaba tocando una flor color violeta y aspiraba su aroma, si algo siempre le gusto de la mansión li era el jardín, shaoran inconscientemente sonrió al verla así, muy pocas veces la había encontrado haciendo eso.

-¿la luna es hermosa no crees?-sakura se sorprendió cuando dijo que se quedaran platicando realmente esperaba que lo hicieran, levanto la vista, era luna llena y realmente se veía tan grande que parecía poder tocarla.

-si, discúlpame por interrumpir- tal vez sería el último día que se verían si ella no lograba detener el compromiso pensó, debía de ser muy triste tener que separase de la persona que amas.

-no te preocupes, no tenía importancia-shaoran li como siempre ocultando sus sentimientos pensó, sakura le sonrió irónicamente, esa sonrisa si que la conocía shaoran-creo que tenemos que hablar-

-es verdad, pero será mejor mañana, nos quitaremos las máscaras, por hoy finjamos que todo es color de rosa- sakura le había hablado como él la conocía, sonrió al parecer ella seguía siendo la misma, tal vez mañana seria el ultimo día que vería la luz del día, así que tenía que estar preparado.

-tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos si no queremos aun montón de periodistas rodeándonos-shaoran le sonrió y le tomo la mano para escoltarla de regreso, sakura no dijo nada por que vio al final a algunas personas observándolos.-¿te gusto la decoración?- pregunto ganándose una mirada poco aprobatoria de sakura.

-a mí no me gustan las rosas rojas-recalcó, shaoran se tocó la frente con el dedo, cuando había dicho rosas había pensado en mei y no en sakura.

-te hubiera encantado unas flores de cerezos ¿no es así?-sakura le miro asombrada, y asintió con la cabeza- lo siento estaba algo estresado que no se me ocurrieron-

-no importa después de todo fue tan repentino- se encogió los hombros, llegaron a la gran sala, todos se encontraban bailando pero en cuanto su madre los vio, paro la música y anuncio que bailarían una pieza, shaoran pensaba que era el momento de sufrir, sakura no era la más brillante bailarina, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella había aprendido a bailar gracias a su amigo yukito, shaoran le extendió la mano a la chica para invitarla a bailar, ella la acepto y shaoran la llevo al centro de la pista, la canción era un vals que sakura le gustaba desde que era una niña, ella se sorprendió de escucharla, llevaba tiempo de no hacerlo y sonrió.

- esa canción no se me olvido-le dijo shaoran muy cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharle, ella sonrió, su madre había obligado escoger la canción que bailaría con sakura, y sin pensarlo le dijo esa.

-me encanta esta canción, había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta-había dejado de escucharla desde que shaoran se había marchado molesto de su casa, esa canción estaba en una caja de música que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños número diez.

-pues yo siempre lo he tenido presente-shaoran no entendía que pasaba de pronto su cerebro dejo de pensar lógicamente y decía cosas que conscientemente no diría, decidió mirar a otro lado.

-estaba segura que odiabas esa canción?-sakura le dijo en broma sabía que lo que no soportaba era que ella le gustara tanto y que principalmente lo atesorara tanto a uno de sus regalos.

-no, solo no soportaba que no soltaras esa caja-ella rio al ver el ceño fruncido de shaoran hace tiempo que no lo veía que se la había olvidado lo fácil que era hacerle molestarle y lo divertido verlo así.-de que te ries?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-de nada, olvídalo-shaoran se intrigo un poco y quiso confrontarla, pero la música paro y su primo eriol les llamo, ambos se dirigieron a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-eriol se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba nervioso su primo era muy perverso cuando quería seguro lo mataría, pero tenía que decirle.

-veras, por evitar que los reporteros se fueran de tras de ustedes, cuando estaban en el jardín, les dije que ustedes dos tendrían como una exclusiva mañana-

-que!?-gritaron ambos, sakura tenía ganas de hacer picadillo a eriol y shaoran estaba igual-estas loco como hiciste eso, ademas que se supone que nos preguntaran?-le reclamo shaoran.

-solo cosas de novios y eso-ambos se vieron, tenían un problema no tenían nada!, cuando sakura noto que shaoran estaba a punto de matar a su primo, salió en su defensa pensando que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para que no fueran descubiertos.

-solo debemos no contradecirlos y aceptar lo que diga el otro, ahora vamos a bailar porque allí vienen lo reporteros-la parea se retiró y estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche con el único fin de evitarlos, los dos estaba consientes que era muy raro no estar pelando pero eso solo sería por esta noche mañana todo volvía a ser como era antes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

CONTINUARA...

hola muchas gracias por sus review me dio mucho gusto leerlos perdonen una preguntota como se llama la madre de shaoran li?, aun que tengo algo de idea no se bien, y como creo que vieron le pongo ian no se si es ieran o yelan asi que si me pudieran decir seria muy amable de su aparte por otro lado, me gustaria saber su opinión de este capitulo, amo mucho a esta pareja bueno a ver que tal les va, puede haber un pequeño convenio a favor de shaoran pero eso creo que durara muy poco sobre todo cuando llegue a la mansión li un chico, ya veran...

a si muchas gracias a sabrina motorpsico, sk, James Birdsong, azucena45,Kendrix astrix,Mery Moran y xIshisu-Chanx, enserio gracias por su apoyo, por ustedes me apure a escribir el capitulo 2.

bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos espero que pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**A un paso del amor**

Declimer: ya saben, pero lo aclarara de todos modos, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, ahora si les dejo con la historia

**-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o—o-o—o-o—o—o-**

Pov shaoran

Salí de mi cuarto con todo mi pesar, no quería ni levantarme pero mi estómago me obligo a hacerlo, había dormido muy tarde por la fiesta y mi madre como siempre me había llamado para desayunar, que desconsiderada ¿no?, pero mi mente no rechazo el mensaje, así que camine al comedor, salude a mi madre y a la madre de sakura y me senté para esperar que trajeran mi muy ansiado desayuno.

-shaoran por que no vas a despertar a sakura-¿tan temprano y me tenían que hacer lidiar con ella?, ahora que recuerdo me lo había dejado muy claro la noche anterior, hoy volvería todo a la normalidad, eso podría dar miedo.

-por qué no la dejan dormir, debe de estar cansada-sí, quería evitar estar agredido o golpeado a esta hora de la mañana.

-no te preocupes, ella entenderá-respondió mi madre, dándome entender que fuera o que me atendiera a la consecuencias, ni modo, me levante y subí los escalones hasta llegar a su cuarto, toque.

-sakura, baja a desayunar-no recibí respuesta, como si no me lo esperaba, entre y me la encontré durmiendo profundamente, la observe detenidamente, se veía hermosa, aun sin nada de maquillaje y el asombroso vestido que llevaba ayer, los años le habían sentado muy bien, moví la cabeza, pero que estupideces estaba diciendo-sakura despierta-inútil, ella jamás despertaría con llamarle-sakura!-le grite y nada, entonces se me ocurrió la idea perfecta, me incline a ella y la bese… ella poco a poco me correspondió, paso sus manos a mi cuello y me jalo hacia ella, yo perdí un poco el equilibrio y caí, estaba prácticamente encima.

-yukito-susurro, fruncí el ceño, me besaba y pensaba en otro?.

- ¿Quién es yukito?-le pregunte, ella despertó de inmediato con la mención de su nombre y al verme muy cerca de su rostro…

-ahhhhhhh!-me golpeo y empujo haciéndome caer de la cama- que se supones que haces?, torpe li!-me lanzó tres almohadas las cuales esquive sin dificultad, si, la sakura que conocía había regresado.

-vine a decirte que debes bajar para desayunar-estaba realmente molesta, y esa mirada solo significaba algo, venganza.

-bien, ya te puedes retirar, y no vuelvas a entrar mientras habite esta habitación!-estaba súper enojada, reí y Salí de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa, ok, había extrañado esas peleas, ahora debía de esperar el contraataque.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-**

Pov sakura

-buenos días-entre al comedor, en cuanto me vio shaoran se atraganto, seguramente esperaba que lo contratacara, era eso o… no imposible, lo que era seguro era que lo haría sufrir psicológicamente, por el momento no le haría nada en absoluto, me senté frente de él sin mirarle, no le dirigí ni una sola palabra.

En todo el transcurso de la mañana lo ignore y la mejor manera que encontré para hacerlo era leer, varias veces pasaba y trataba de llamar la atención pero yo no pensaba hacerle caso hasta que se disculpara, cuando ya llevaba cerca de cuatro horas leyendo!, se dignó a acercarse.

-oye, disculpa si te moleste…-baje el libro que estaba leyendo, se pasó la mano por el cabello, alce una ceja.

-xiao lang!-eriol venia corriendo-buenos días sakura-me saludo con un beso en la mano, le sonreí, pero shaoran lo vio un poco molesto?, que esperaba? eriol no me había hecho nada y él sí, era obvio que con el si quisiera hablar.

-¿Qué quieres eriol?-pregunto algo cortante.

-te recuerdo que dentro de una hora deben de estar en la televisora-retiro lo dicho, si había hecho algo, pero lo perdonaba porque también había salvado mi reputación.

-no pienso ir-sentencio shaoran, eriol sudaba frio se veía que le tenía cierto temor y no le culpaba shaoran podría ser la persona más terrorífica cuando quería, me levante, creo que era mejor llevarle la contraria.

-una hora?-eriol asintió-me iré a cambiar-shaoran abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero le di una mirada asesina y callo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o**

Pov normal.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la televisora donde fueron recibidos muy cortésmente por la productora, la conductora estaba hablando para presentar el programa.

-señorita kinomoto, joven li, que gusto que estén aquí, el programa está por empezar pueden esperar aquí, en cuando los presente, entran y se sientan en esas sillas-una chica asistente les daba pequeñas indicaciones, los dos asintieron, no habían hablado de nada, pero durante el transcurso del viaje acordaron no contradecirse, después de todo era una simple entrevista sobre su romance que más podría preguntar...

-la gran noticia que no ha dejado dormir a toda china, si chicas, el joven más cotizado de esta nación se competió ayer, hablo de xiao lang li, con quién?, con nada menos que con la señorita sakura kinomoto animaya, si no saben quién es, déjeme decirles que ella es la heredera de los animaya, es japonesa y muy bella, si no me creen pues júzguenlo ustedes mismos, aquí les presentaremos a la pareja, démosles una aplauso-la conductora estaba emocionada de recibirlos especialmente por el chico, sin duda alguna shaoran se había convertido en toda una celebridad para toda china, entro con una seguridad indudable, sakura estaba recarga de su brazo y ambos saludaron a las cámaras-muchas gracias por venir, en verdad nos preocupaba que no quisieran participar en este programa-la pareja dio su mejor sonrisa.

-gracias por invitarnos-contesto inmediatamente shaoran sonriéndole a la conductora la cual pareció emocionarse demasiado con el gesto, acto que no pasó desapercibido por sakura, eso también lo tendría que aclarar cuando hablara con él.

-cuéntenos, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?-

-Desde que teníamos un año-dijeron ambos, la conductora abrió los ojos, era posible que se conocieran de toda la vida?.

-como fue eso?-

-nuestras madres son muy amigas-respondió sakura

-oh, supongo que entonces deben conocerse muy bien no?, shaoran debes saber todo de sakura, y lo mismo contigo sakura no?-

-por supuesto se todo sobre esta mujer-respondió shaoran besándole la mano

-si claro-ironizo un poco sakura.

-nos ha llegado una pregunta del público, dice yo no creo que ustedes sean novios por voluntad, nuestro shaoran no puede comprometerse!, pero si responden esta pregunta sin dudar tal vez lo crea, ¿cuándo se dieron el primer beso?-ambos se miraron.

-a los trece-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Flash back

-deja esa caja es mía!-sakura intentaba arrebatarle un pequeña caja de música a shaoran pero este era muy hábil y no lo permitía.

-no te la daré, porque estarás escuchando su canción por todo el día, ya estoy harto de eso!-sakura función el ceño y salto hacia shaoran, el perdió el equilibrio y en un intento por no caerse se sostuvo de las cortinas, estas no resistieron el peso de los dos y fueron rompiéndose, shaoran abraso a la chica para evitar que se lastimara, había cargado con el golpe, ambos se recompusieron de inmediato-toma-shaoran le devolvió la pequeña caja a sakura, ella lo miro sorprendida, no había sufrido ningún golpe porque él lo había evitado, entonces se le ocurrió darle un beso el mejía como muestra de agradecimiento, pero shaoran volvió la mirada y recibió el beso en los labios.

-eh, lo siento, yo no quería-sakura estaba más roja que nunca, sentía mucha pena.

-pareces un tomate!-se burló shaoran tratando que no fuera un momento incómodo para ambos, pero lo único que logro fue que sakura se enfadara y se fuera a su cuarto.

Fin flash back

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—o-o-o-o-oo**

-querida avísame cuando la comida este lista-toya encendió la televisión y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, estaba cansado por todo el trabajo de su empresa, enserio necesitaba un descanso, unas merecidas vacaciones.

Decidió ver el canal de noticias o más bien escuchar pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

-y como última noticia, el heredero de la dinastía li se ha comprometido-

-el mocoso se ha comprometido, al fin poder dormir en paz-para él esto significaba que su hermana estaría lejos del alcance de ese mocoso.

-ayer fue anunciado su compromiso con la señorita sakura kinomoto animaya-toya abrió los ojos de inmediato, esto tenía que ser una broma!, se acercó al televisor, vio imágenes pasar de su pequeña hermana con muy torpe mocoso, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo había pasado? Y ¿! Por qué él no se había enterado de eso ¡?, se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación.

-toya-fuutie busco a su esposo por la sala, el baño, la cocina, el estudio, en la habitación de su pequeño hijo y nada, volvió a la sala y se encontró con unas maletas-pero que hace todo esto aquí?, quien?...-no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a su esposo aparecer.

-nos vamos a china-sentencio con firmeza, fuutie se quedó con la palabra en la boca, que se suponía que pasaba?.

**-o-o-o-o—ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooo-ooooooo-oooooooo-oo-o-o-o-o-**

China…

La nueva pareja bajo del carro, entraron a la mansión en silencio, había llegado la hora de hablar de lo que les acontecía, caminaron directamente al gran estudio de la mansión, aseguraron la puerta para que no tuvieran interrupción.

se sentaron, nadie decía nada solo se veían fijamente, hasta que sakura tomo la palabra.

-las cosas son muy claras, tu no me quieres como esposa ni yo a ti como esposo, de acuerdo?-shaoran asintió- nuestras madres están empeñadas en casarnos y no es visto más firmemente su palabra como ahora-

-que es lo que propones sakura?-shaoran alzo una ceja, sabía que sakura tenía un plan debajo de la manga, conocía esa mirada llena de astucia.

-sé que estas perdidamente enamorado de esta tal-se tocó la cabeza con la mano intentado recordar- a si mei ling-shaoran frunció el ceño, como si desentendiera el tema-por dios, me di cuenta desde que te vi con ella, Eres tan obvio-sonrió

-y supongo que tú también estas enamorada de ese tal yukito no?- sakura le miro con odio.

-eso no te incumbe!, el punto es el plan que desde ahora seguiremos, escucha fingiremos ser la pareja perfecta ante la sociedad por razones obviamente de estatus, pero ante nuestra familia y amigos no odiaremos como siempre, nuestras madres tendrán que darse cuenta de que esto no funcionara, y para cuando esto suceda planearemos una pelea final que terminara con esta farsa, estás de acuerdo?-shaoran se tocó la barbilla, estaba analizando la situación, sabía que su madre no desistiría ahora y llevarles la contraria solo empeoraría las cosas.

-y que gano con eso?-

-esa es la mejor parte, como yo no te quiero, tu puedes seguir con esa chica sin que tengas que esconderte de mí, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella con la condición de que los medios no te descubran, yo no quiero estar en boca de todos entendiste!-

-me parece bien, pero que ganas tu?-

-todo!, no te tengo que soportar más que lo indispensable, puedo estar donde yo quiera, sin contar que mi madre me dejara de molestar con la boda-alzo el dedo índice para recalcar lo último.

-es un trato?-shaoran extendió la mano y sakura la tomo, no había vuelta atrás, un arma de doble filo sin duda.

- así que sabes mucho de mí, no?-sakura le miró fijamente y alzo una ceja, shaoran sonrió.

-claro, después de todo soy el gran shaoran li-sakura rodo los ojos- el que todo lo sabe-

-tú no sabes nada sobre mí!-la chica se había exaltado, era una de las cosas que le enfurecía de él, que se creyera la gran cosa!.

-has una pregunta-la reto. claro que la haría pero solo para probar su equivocación.

-un fácil, mi color favorito-si, sumamente sencillo para cualquier chica, pero shaoran era un chico y según sakura ellos no se fijaban en esas cosas, sonrió triunfal al ver que él no emitía respuesta, shaoran cerró los ojos, parecía estar pensándolo mucho.

-es muy fácil, rosa-sakura se asombró, ahora era shaoran quien tenía la sonrisa de la victoria

-suerte!, solo adivinaste!-le grito, shaoran alzo una ceja y recargo su rostro en su mano.

-sakura, sakura, no fue suerte quieres saber más?, bueno pues…-sakura no perdía detalle, estaba atenta a lo que estaba a punto de decir-que podremos decir?-se golpeó un poco la sien- te gusta la comida italiana, también el helado de fresa, tu fruta favorita es la uva, odias las peras, le tienes miedo a los fantasmas-sakura estaba sorprendida- no te gustan las matemáticas, amas los deportes, siempre te levantas a la una de la mañana para tomar agua, la música que te gusta es la clásica, te encanta cuando toco el piano-sakura frunció el ceño, pero si, debía admitirlo-prefieres el frio que el calor, te gusta que sea invierno porque es en el mes que recibes más regalos, tu numero favorito es el 8, te gusta admirar la luna, odias las rosas, tu mejor amiga se llama tomoyo, te gusta mucho dormir, odias que te despierten- ¿Por qué shaoran sabía todo eso?, porque la conocían tan bien?.

-alto!-sakura extendió su brazo mostrándole a shaoran la palma de su mano para que se detuviera-está bien puede que sepas cosas sobre mí-

-ya sabes lo que dicen… conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás- shaoran levanto los hombros para restarle importancia, allí estaba todo, la respuesta a sus preguntas, aceptaba que por un momento se había asustado, pero eso le daba la seguridad de que aun podía odiarlo con todo el alma.

-claro, creo que es hora de dormir-sakura se levantó y se fue directamente a su cuarto, mientras peinaba su cabello pensaba en todo lo que shaoran había dicho sobre ella, tantas cosas sabia de ella solo para hacerle daño?, se había tomado la molestia para eso?, ¿Cómo saber que le encantaba observar la luna le ayudaría en sus maléficos planes de molestarla?-sakura deja de pensar cosas tontas-movió la cabeza para alejar todo esos pensamientos, reviso su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de tomoyo y un mensaje de yukito, rápidamente abrió el mensaje.

_Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?, _

_Se te extraña aquí en Japón, tanto que debería ir a buscarte,_

_Duerme bien_.

-ahhhhh!-el grito de felicidad de sakura se escuchó por toda la mansión, hasta el pobre shaoran que intentaba dormir se despertó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia al cuarto de sakura, intento tocar, pero la escucho hablar, pego la oreja a la puerta- dijo que me extraña!, tal vez deba invitarlo, si!, yukito-suspiro.

-¿shaoran?, ¿qué es lo que haces?-eriol se apareció de repente y descubrió a su primo-estas espiando a sakura?-shaoran se recompuso y a claro la voz antes de hablar.

-no, ha gritado y…-eriol sonrió burlonamente.

-y romeo llego para rescatar a su Julieta ¿no?-shaoran rodo los ojos.

-cállate… ¿que se supones que haces aquí?-eriol se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-buen pues yo…, vine a verla-shaoran frunció el ceño.

-te gusta?- ¿tenía que ser tan directo?, el pobre de eriol no buscaba que contestar, si le decía que no, estaba mintiendo, si le decía que si seguramente estaría muerto, que se supone que debía decir?.

-yo…-con eso lo había confirmado.

-pierdes tu tiempo la chica ya tiene un enamorado-shaoran se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto que estaba básicamente enfrente al de sakura, eriol se quedó estático, como podía interpretar esa actitud?, ok, el aceptaba que ella le parecía hermosa pero no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo, además entendía que esa chica era para su primo si bastaba verlos juntos para saber que eran el uno para el otro.

Shaoran en cuanto entro a su recamara se acostó, cerro los ojos, pero a los pocos minutos los abrió.

-¿quién es ese tal yukito?-recargo su brazo en su frente-suspirando sakura?-sonrió- al parecer no estuviste sola después de todo-le había impresionado desde que la vio, ante sus ojos podría parecer otra, pero no, hoy descubrió que era la misma chica del pasado, siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás, hasta en la de él, mira que dejar que siguiera su relación con mei ling sabiendo que eso era un riesgo para su reputación, sin duda no había cambiado nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o**

Sakura se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, se froto los ojos para aclarar su vista, se levantó y se arregló, reviso la hora, siete de la mañana, había despertado muy temprano, perfecto, era su turno de vengarse.

Se escabullo en la habitación de su prometido, tomo las manos de shaoran y los amarro junto con sus pies, sabía que tenía un sueño pesado pero no se imaginó que tanto, tomo un pequeño aparato donde tenía el sonido de bombas, las programo para que se activaran en cuanto ella estuviera muy lejos de allí, bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala, allí vio lo que no se esperó.

-¿Hermano?-toya estaba sentado conversando con su madre-hermano!-corrió hacia él, toya se levantó y abrió los brazos para abrasarla-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-hoy monstro-le dijo revolviendo su cabello, su madre rodo los ojos seguramente empezaría una pelea, salió de la sala, oportunidad perfecta para huir de su hijo.

-ya te dije que no me digas así!-toya rio, como la había extrañado.-¿pero cómo es que estas aquí?-

-vine para salvarte-sakura entendió a lo que se refería, si planeaba llevársela tranquila, estando toya, ya no podía ser.

-no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo bajo control, tenemos un plan, así que no lo arruines-le dijo en voz baja para que su madre no se enterara.

-no te prometo nada-

-sakuraaa!-se escuchó por todo la mansión, seguramente shaoran había despertado, ella se puso a reír de inmediato.

-ups creo que ya se despertó-toya le sonrió, tal vez había cosas que no podían cambiar, sakura se sentó con su hermano y le platico todo, toya no estaba de acuerdo, si había llegado hasta aquí era para disolver todo de una vez, pero conocía a su madre, era demasiado testaruda tan o más que su hermana, no cambiaría de opinión ni en un millón de años, a menos que la pareja tuviera una pelea tan grande como la que tuvieron hace años para que dejaran el tema por un lado.

-mami, pero todavía tengo sueño-un pequeño niño de dos años llegaba de la mano de fuutie, sakura sonrió abiertamente y fue corriendo a saludar a su cuñada y después invadió al pobre niño con abrazos y besos.

-sakura!, por qué hiciste eso?-shaoran entro a la sala enojado, esto que le había hecho definitivamente no se quedaría así-fuutie?-se asombró de ver a su hermana, y eso significaba que toya estaba aquí, busco por la sala y se lo encontró mirándolo con una cara asesina, sinceramente debería estar cavando su tumba, porque los dos hermanos kinomoto acabarían con él.

-hola mocoso-le saludo toya, shaoran está más enojado que nunca-espero que no se te ocurra propasarte con mi hermana o estarás muerto- hermana? era cierto, el había llegado para reclamarle a sakura, alzo la vista y se la encontró con un pequeño niño, sonriendo y jugando con él, pareció por un momento perderse ante la escena pero reacciono, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la señora li y la señora kinomoto entraron.

-sakura y shaoran-los aludidos prestaron atención en cuanto les llamaron – hoy tendrán que ir a un orfanato para dar nuestro apoyo-la pareja iba a replicar-y no quieren escuchar excusas, ustedes irán-shaoran vio a sakura y esta asintió, su plan estaba ya en comienzo, sus madres muy astutas habían escuchado todo lo que se habían dicho ayer, eran buenos pero ellas eran brillantes, organizarían una serie de evento que los obligarían a tratarse como pareja, era un juego de estrategias y no descansarían hasta verlos felizmente casados.

**-o-o-o-o-o—oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-muchas gracias por venir!-gritaron todos los niños al ver a la pareja, sakura sonrió al verlos y enseguida se soltó de la mano de shaoran para ir a conocerlos.

-creo que a la señorita kinomoto le encanta los niños-shaoran sonrió y dirigió su rostro a sakura.

-si es cierto-le respondió a la directora y se acercó hasta donde sakura jugaba con un montón de niños.

-él es tu novio?-una pequeña niña le pregunto, para ese momento algunas cámaras se encontraban gravando el momento, ¿de dónde habían salido?. ¿Por qué tenían que perseguirlos?.

-si-sakura le sonrió.

-parece un príncipe-sakura quería reírse a carcajadas, la niña definitivamente era muy linda para decir esas cosa, la pequeña le acaricio la cara a shaoran, él le sonrió-¿Por qué te gusta ella?-le pregunto, sakura no buscaba donde esconderse, no podía huir por que las cámaras los estaba enfocando, prácticamente estaba rodeada de ellos, bajo el rostro, a shaoran le había tocado una pregunta difícil, seguramente le estaba costando trabajo pensar en algo bueno.

-porque para mí siempre ha sido una princesa, mi princesa de ojos verdes-sakura alzo la vista y miro a shaoran quien se encontraba muy concentrado en explicarle a la pequeña.

-¿por qué más?-la niña le estaba exigiendo demasiado, cuando estaba a punto de intervenir para que lo dejaran de torturar, shaoran sonrió.

-porque es muy amable, siempre intenta hacer feliz a todo mundo, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y bueno, es la persona que me ha soportado por mucho tiempo-bromeo ante las cámaras, sakura sonrió, shaoran sí que sabía actuar, la tarde paso muy rápido, se la pasaron jugando todo el tiempo, era muy bueno ver las intensas peleas en los deportes que sostenía la pareja, ambos eran muy buenos y lo demostraban en la cancha, al final se despidieron de todos prometiendo volver….

El auto los llevaba de regreso a casa, el día había estado muy cansado, los niños tenían una energía interminable, seguramente mañana se levantarían muy tarde, finalmente llegaron, shaoran la ayudo a bajar y se dirigían hasta la entrada de la mansión li.

-deberían darte un óscar, por toda tu actuación y por todo ese guion excelente que inventaste de mi-sakura sonrió mientras entraba a la casa, shaoran también le regalo una sonrisa.

-solo dije la verdad-sakura volvió la mirada, miraba a shaoran como si fuera a analizarlo, pero su pensamiento interno fue interrumpido, al ver pasar a una chica de cabellera negra y vestido rojo, quien no tardó mucho en lanzarse a besar a shaoran-mei ling-

-yo les dejo, par de tortolos-subió las escaleras dejando a su prometido con la chica que supuestamente quería.

Eriol había presenciado todo desde un rincón para no ser visto, negaba con la cabeza al ver la escena.

Continuara….

Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?, aquí odio a mei ling, no se tal vez yukito llegue en el próximo capitulo…

Gracias por leer, dejen review


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A una pasó del amor.

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, ahora si les dejo con la historia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que bien, yo aquí, aburrida y sentada leyendo, y shaoran li, bien gracias. Estaba disfrutando su paseo a caballo con la tal mei, cierto, cierto, yo le dije que podría verse con ella pero no esperaba el descaro de restregármelo en la cara!.

La chica era la persona más molesta que había conocido, por ratos me miraba y se reía burlándose de mí, uhyyy! quisiera golpearla y decirle que gracias a mi podría estar muy feliz con él!.

-vas aquedarte allí viendo como esa trepadora te quita a mi hermano?-futtie se sentó a un lado de mí, alce una ceja ante su pregunta, ella desvió la mirada hacia la gran ventana que tenía en frente, allí estaban mei y shaoran riéndose mientras se paseaban por los alrededores.

-ella se puede quedar con él, a mí no me importa!-futtie rio al verme molesta por su comentario, regrese a mi libro, pero ella enseguida me lo quito, cruce los brazos y la mire fijamente.

-no estoy diciendo que tu estés interesada por él, es solo que… ¿no te gustaría molestar a ese par?-en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, esa si era una buena idea, mi mente comenzó a elaborar planes, podría colgarlos de cabeza en un árbol o, o, o, tal vez le pegaría chicle en el cabello de esa tipa para que ya no estuviera molestándome cada vez que puede, rápidamente aleje los malos pensamientos de mí.

-no, está bien si está lejos de mí-alzo la vista y busco de tras de mí.

-hay shaoran, fue tan lindo- esa era la voz aguda y chillona de la chica, ¿tan rápido había terminado su paseo?, ¿porque no se perdían?, no!, deja de ser tan mala sakura!.

-oye sakura, ¿ya viste a espinel?-futtie volvió a llamar mi atención, espinel era un pequeño potro que me habían regalado en el último cumpleaños que pase por aquí.

-no!, lo puedo ver!-ella asintió y yo me fui corriendo a los establos, se me había olvidado preguntar cómo lo encontraba, pero no fue necesario, en cuanto entre lo distinguí de inmediato, un caballo hermoso de color negro, camine hasta él pero antes de que pudiera llegar un chico de cabellos obscuros me llamo la atención.

-señorita no se acerque a él- me detuve al instante por el susto que había recibido.

-¿Por qué?-le dije con preocupación, tal vez podía estar enfermo o algo.

-es un poco salvaje, solo el joven li puede montarlo- que!, era mío y él lo montaba!, no, era mío y tenía que por lo menos tocarlo, me acerque al caballo quien al verme se alteró un poco, pero extendí mi mano y trate de calmarlo.

-calma bonito, shzz, tranquilo no te hare daño- el caballo poco a poco acerco su cabeza dejándome tocarlo y acariciarlo, yo quería montarlo, así que me di la vuelta para pedir una silla, pero el chico estaba boquiabierto-eh… me lo puede ensillar?- le pregunte dudando, el asintió y enseguida la busco.

-estoy sorprendido, hasta con el joven el tardo para que se acercara y el caballo solo ha respondido a él-me dijo mientras ensillaba al caballo, sonreí, bastaba verlo para saber que era algo complicado al igual que yo, en cuanto termino me ayudo a subir.

-nos vamos spinel?-le di un beso cerca de sus orejas, lo acaricie y el caballo empezó a caminar.

-donde crees que vas con ese caballo?-enserio?, los había dejado hace menos de diez minutos! y shaoran ya estaba aquí molestándome!, que mala suerte!.

-es mío lo recuerdas?-le aclare y él se acercó hasta mí, tomo la correa del caballo evitando que avanzara.

-ya lo sé, pero no es seguro- ¿acaso no veía que ya lo montaba y el caballo estaba feliz y calmado?.

-pues no me importa, saldré a dar un vuelta con él-le respondí molesta, nos miramos fijamente pero el en ningún momento soltó la correa y sin quitar la vista sobre mí, dijo seriamente.

-tráeme a mi caballo-el chico rápidamente fue por su caballo blanco.

-¿qué?, no!, yo quiero ir sola-quería golpearlo, lo estaba haciendo al propósito!.

-ya dije, te acompañare- se subió al caballo y en ese momento aproveche para huir.

-vamos, spinel corre!-el caballo corría muy rápido y lo conduje hasta la parte lejana de la mansión, donde habían muchos árboles me interne para que no me encontrara, el lugar estaba un poco cambiado, así que tenía que recordar todo por aquí para no perderme…

-¿terminaste de jugar?-pero mi idea de escapar de él fue totalmente inútil- sakura conozco todo por aquí, ¿Por qué eres tan terca!?-fruncí el ceño.

-¿terca?, no lo soy!, tu eres molestoso!-bien se avecinaba una pelea.

-¿molestoso?, prefiero eso ha ser tonta-bien eso me había enfurecido, me baje de como pude del caballo y él me imito.

-tu eres aún más tonto!-le golpe con mi dedo índice en el pecho.

-claro que no!, además de tonta gritona-uhhyyy! Lo odio!, dio un paso al frente y yo también, si pensaba que acercándose me iba a intimidar, estaba muy equivocado!.

-seré gritona, pero no soy un desconsiderado como tú!-puso una cara de desentendido

-desconsiderado, ¿por qué?-eso si me molesto, se hacia el que no sabia, un recurso muy frecuente en shaoran.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?, dejas que esa mei se burle de mi cada vez que puede y cuando quiero paz te apareces!-shaoran reía divertido-además no se me ha olvidado que me dejaste plantada en mi fiesta-me voltee y cruce los brazos, había sacado el tema sin pensar, debía regañarme a mí misma por eso.

-no fue así, además tú ya tenías a alguien allí cuando llegue!-di media vuelta para quedar otra vez de frente.

-y que querías que hiciera?, si no estabas!, estaba a punto de ser la burla de todos!, y si yukito no hubiera aceptado, mi vida social estaría acabada! –el pareció enojarse más, como se atrevía a recamarme por eso!, esperen dijo ¿llegue?.

-yukito, yukito siempre tienes que nombrarlo, ¿acaso es que es tipo…-seguramente aquí entraba su monologo y no me dejaría clara mi duda, así que rápidamente me acerque y me pare de puntillas para taparle la boca, seguía hablando así que puse más fuerza.

-¿cómo que llegaste?-el me miro desde abajo y dijo algo que no entendí.-¿qué?-tomo mis manos y las quito de su boca, yo sonreí un poco apenada por lo distraída que había sido.

-olvídalo-no ahora tenía que decirme todo, no me dejaría con esa duda.

-hasta antes de mi presentación tu no habías llegado y fue entonces que yuki se acercó para escoltarme, tú en ningún momento apareciste shaoran!- estaba queriendo llorar, no era una grato recuerdo, ese día varias chicas se reían porque a mi madre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de poner el nombre de shaoran en mis invitaciones, baje el rostro y trate de contenerme.

-claro que estaba allí pero no pensaba aparecer hasta que me nombraran-era la cosa más tonta que había escuchado, pudo haber evitado mucho.

-sabias que era importante para mí y aun así…-me calle y baje el rostro, mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse al recordar toda la burla que recibí después de mi fiesta por parte de mis compañeros.

-sakura yo- una lluvia intensa comenzó a caer, estábamos lejos de la casa, teníamos que refugiarnos en algún lugar-sube- me extendió la mano y me ayudo a subir a mi caballo-sígueme-lo dos caballos galopaban en dirección contraria a la mansión, en unos cuantos minutos llegamos a una cabaña, me ayudo a bajar y me ordeno que entrara, mientras el llevaba a los caballos a resguardar en un pequeño establo.

Entre a la casa y busque el interruptor para prender la luz, en cuanto lo encontré y todo se aclaró pude ver que estaba completamente decorada, estuve un rato parada en la entrada para no mojar nada.

-por qué no fuiste a cambiarte de ropa-me dijo en cuanto entro, moví los ojos de izquierda a derecha, ¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a saber dónde podría encontrar ropa?- ven-me condujo hasta el baño-no encontraras ropa toma la que quieras- yo aún estaba algo preocupada por regresar- sedaran cuenta y vendrán en alguna camioneta buscarnos- y al parecer él lo noto.

-i—i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Pov normal

La lluvia estaba cada vez más intensa, y en la mansión li, la madre de sakura estaba preocupada, daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-cálmate nadeshiko- la señora li, quería tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga, era una idea excelente lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, pero tenía que convencer primero a la madre de sakura-mira él está con shaoran no le pasara nada, además debemos dejarlos que estén juntos por un tiempo ¿no crees?-

-si tia, enseguida le nombre sobre spinel a sakura y shaoran despidió a meiling para ir tras de ella, él la protegerá y la cuidara bien, no hay por qué preocuparse-

-eso lo sé, pero habrá que evitar que toya se entere- toya era muy celoso y posesivo con su hermana en cuanto de shaoran se trataba, si él se enteraba de que su pequeña hermana estaba quien sabe dónde con el joven li, seguramente la buscaría y los traería de vuelta arrastras.

-no se preocupe, yo me encargo, si pregunta digan que sakura se fue a dormir temprano y que shaoran se fue con esa tipa-futtie rápidamente a buscar a su pequeño para dárselo a toya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras sakura se cambiaba en el baño fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, en cuanto termine me senté en la sala, la puerta del baño se abrió y sus pasos se escuchaba cerca, había sido su culpa que nos quedaremos en medio de la nada con esta lluvia, si solo me hubiera escuchado, pero no, era muy terca!.

Llego hasta donde estaba y sin permiso alguno comenzó a recorrer la cabaña, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, lo cual la hacía lucir de lo más hermosa, estaba como una niña con juguete nuevo.

-es muy linda, me recuerda a el bosquejo de la casa que hice una vez, ¿recuerdas?-me hice el desentendido y negué con la cabeza, por supuesto que lo recordaba, a me había gustado mucho esa estructura tanto así que decidí construirla aquí, pero si lo descubriría yo lo negaría totalmente.

-oye, disculpa si, sé que debí de presentarme pero ya tenías a alguien y no podía llegar y quitar al chico y arriesgarme a que me dejaras en ridículo- ella me miro sorprendida y no dijo nada –ya es tarde, no creo que vengan por nosotros, es mejor dormí, ven- camine hasta donde estaba las dos habitaciones-puedes dormir aquí, la mía está a lado- aprese el picaporte de la puerta de mi cuarto.

- shaoran te esperaba ese día y ten por seguro que te hubiera elegido y él comprendería-me respondió y enseguida entro a su cuarto dejándome totalmente aturdido.

Me acosté en la mi cama, estaba atento por si llegaban a buscarnos eran la una de la mañana cuando el cansancio me gano…

-ahhhhhh!-un grito agudo me despertó de golpe, era la voz de sakura, me levante corriendo para ver qué pasaba, me la encontré cubierta por completo con la cobija de la cama.

-¿qué te pasa?-al escuchar mi voz como pudo salto de la cama para abrasarme, ahora si estaba confundido, busque alrededor para ver si alguien estaba en su habitación pero no-¿sakura que pasa?-volví a preguntar.

-estaba durmiendo y escuche ruidos afuera, después alguien golpeo mi ventana y vi una sombra pasar-ella se separó de mí y revise, no era nada, entonces recordé su miedo a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas, probablemente se sentía insegura y estaba un poco nerviosas por los ruidos de la lluvia y el viento.

-no es nada sakura duérmete-quise salir de la habitación pero en ella no me dejo, la mire tenia cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¿puedes quedarte?-su pregunta me sorprendió mucho, no es que no quisiera pero bueno era sakura, no podía quedarme con ella.

-ya te dije que son tus imaginaciones, duerme-Salí del cuarto antes de que cambiara de opinión, volví a costarme y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero a los pocos minutos sakura entro y se acomodó a una lado de mi.

-pero que…-intente reclamarme.

-yo no me quedare sola, tal vez aparezca muerta mañana si lo hago, así que me quedare aquí- se abraso a unas de las almohadas y cerró los ojos, di un respiro profundo antes de conciliar el sueño….

Un pequeño dolor en el brazo me despertó, abrí los ojos despacio e intente moverme, no pude, algo no me dejaba, baje la mirada y me encontré con el rostro de sakura, su cabeza estaba encima de mi hombro, una de sus manos estaba sobre mi pecho y lo peor yo la tenía abrasado!, moví mi brazo de inmediato.

Volví intentar moverme y levantarme pero ella me abrazo con más fuerza inmovilizándome, le tome de la mano para retener su opresión, su mano era tan suave, su cabello caía sobre su cara, adornando su rostro, nunca pensé tenerla así, a mi lado y menos abrazándome, movía la cabeza rápidamente para alejar todo ese pensamiento, con mucho trabajo me levante para hacer el desayuno.

Antes tuve que revisar a los caballos y darles algo de comer, luego entre y prepare algo rápido, cuando sakura se levanto fue directamente a la cocina.

-huele bien-

-siéntate, desayuna y luego podremos irnos a casa-le serví y me senté frente a ella.

-¿tú no vas a comer?-me pregunto al ver que no me servía nada.

-no, no tengo hambre-está llevo la comida a su boca pero se tuvo al instante.

-esta envenenado ¿verdad?-sonreír ante su pregunta, no estaba vacilando cuando lo decía.

-no-pero era sakura no me creyó, tomo su plato y se sentó a lado de mí.

-abre la boca-no podía creer que llegara a ese extremo, la abrí solo para darle gusto

-¿contenta?-ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza, se levantó y me sirvió un plato de comida.

-acompáñame ¿si?, no me gusta comer sola, no seas malo shaoran-me sonrió y antes de que empezara a fastidiarme tome la cuchara-gracias!-me dio un abraso un beso en la mejía, me quede pasmado cosa que noto muy bien- lo siento- no volvimos a hablar del tema…

Ensille los caballos para regresar a casa, ella estaba muy contenta con spinel y yo no podía dejar de verla jugar con el caballo, sakura es muy complicado, a veces parece odiarme pero otras veces me trata como si fuera su mejor amigo, esta chica me va a volver loco.

-¿nos vamos ya?-ella asintió mientras reía, la ayude a subir y regresamos a la casa-supongo que ya has mejorado en la equitación-

-por supuesto, unas carreras?-como siempre retándome.

-será un placer bella dama-di una pequeña reverencia con mi caballo, para demostrarle un poco mis habilidades.

-pues entonces, empecemos-los caballos estaban a todo lo que daba, sakura se complementaba muy bien con spinel y llevaba la delantera, quise alcanzarla pero me fue imposible, ese era el caballo más rápido que teníamos y sakura se había convertido en un excelente jinete- te gane shaoran ja-se burló, le ayude a bajar y lleve a los caballos a las caballerizas, esperaba que se fuera a la mansión pero en vez de eso se quedó para seguir fastidiándome-admítelo soy mejor que tu-termine y camine hacia la casa pero ella venia de tras de mí, burlándose.

-no quiero-me alcanzo.

-te gane-rodé los ojos y ella rio- me da mucha risa esa cara que haces- la mire frunciendo el ceño y ella se sostuvo de mi brazo para entrar.

-te deje ganar- obviamente eso no era cierto pero no aceptaría que era mejor que yo, eso no!.

-si seguro-pero por supuesto ella no estaba dispuesta a creerme.

-es verdad- hizo una mueca con la boca que me hizo reír y sin querer reímos como locos sin razón, entramos a la casa, nuestras madres sonrieron al vernos estaban en la sala con alguien, un hombre que estaba de espaldas a nosotros, nos acercamos a ellos.

- buenos días-saludo sakura y al instante él se levantó y giro para vernos. Ella enseguida se soltó de mi brazo y corrió a él.

-yukito!-lo abraso, el tipo era alto, tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello gris, con que este era el tal yukito.

-qué bueno que viniste!, te quedaras-el asintió- oh te presento a shaoran-camine has ponerme frente a él-shaoran él es yukito, mi mejor amigo-no sé qué me pasaba pero sentí una opresión en el pecho al momento de que me lo presento, el extendió la mano y sonrió amablemente.

-mucho gusto soy el prometido de sakura-sonrió ladinamente, como si se burlara de mí, estreche su mano y ambos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, algo me decía que no nos llevaríamos bien.

Continuara….

Siiiii, que bueno que llego yuki jaja, shaoran se volverá algo posesivo con ella y eso me agrada, ya saben derecho de "antigüedad", sakura estará muy contenta por esos días aunque otras personas no tanto (shaoran y toya por supuesto)

Sakura Li LOve: jajaja, lo siento es que no se exactamente como se escribe así que por ahora mejor le llamare la señora li, también te deseo lo mejor en este año, yo TRATARE de que no sufra jaja

paulanic: Gracias, me alegra que te guste!

honnap : muchas gracias!, yo amo leer tus review, ya ves ya aparecieron pero ya tendrás mas de toya y su sobreproteccion.

Elfenixenlasllamas: oh gracias!, bien ya se que contesto los review un poco atrasada pero en fin lo siento.

Sabrina Motorpsico: yo tambien amo a esa pareja, si claro los años le asentaron de maravilla :)

kamy0709 : jajaja yo tambien lo espero, no te preocupes yo me encargo de que shaoran se ponga celosa y no solo sakura

mae.91: oh aqui tienes otro cap, muchas gracias por comentar.

inutsuki chan: bueno a yuki lo amo es un amor, asi que no el no va ser exactamente como mei.

sele: por fin ya aparecio yuki!, pero alguien no esta muy contento con eso jaja, gracias por tu comentario hasta el proximo

besos

sake more.


End file.
